


Headcanons and Prompts!

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, headcanons, hope you enjoy!, prompts, some do!, some prompts don’t have ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Some Prompts and Headcanons! Feel free to use! Just tag me if you do!
Relationships: Ambiguous Ships - Relationship, LAMP - Relationship, Logince, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Remile
Series: Storymas 2019! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this list! It’s different than most of storymas but your girl is tired!!! :)))))))
> 
> If you do use any prompts all I would like is to be tagged (I want to see) or that you let me know! You can find me on tumblr at lamp-calm-sanders

  1. Roman is chubby and self conscious about it. Logan is his boyfriend who thinks that he’s attractive and will comfort Roman on bad body days cause Roman likes reassurance 
  2. Virgil is a surprisingly good baker but can’t cook for a thing. Patton can cook but he doesn’t know how to bake. They use these combined skills for good to impress people.
  3. YouTube AU: Virgil is a kind of popular YouTuber who starts dating Patton, whose nervous to be on camera at first. Virgil’s fans instantly love him and soon people ask Patton to make regular appearances, which Patton doesn’t complain about
  4. Roman is a fanfic writer. Through this he meets Patton, Virgil, and Logan, who are all various members of the same fandom. They become friends. Maybe somebody(s) fall in love, idk who. I like to think LAMP though
  5. Virgil is a good dancer and his boyfriend is surprised to learn that. Virgil than teaches his boyfriend to dance with minimal injuries and maximum kisses afterwards cause his partner did surprisingly well (whether that’s actually good is debatable). (I kind of see this one as Prinxiety tbh, but reader interpretation)
  6. Patton has a rough day but his boyfriend(s) try to comfort him. (How effective it is up to you!)
  7. Remy goes to a coffee shop and meets Emile, a broke graduate student who is hot as heck. Remy is interested and do is Emile. 
  8. Wedding fic with Moxiety! I just love wedding fics and I love the idea that they both wear flower crowns. Virgil’s would be blue for Patton, and Virgil’s would be purple for Virgil
  9. Roman is in high school and he starts to get a crush on the new kid. Thankfully the kid is gay and just might like him back. (I like Logince with this prompt but this one is up to you!)
  10. Logan buys flowers for his crushes but doesn’t tell them what they mean. When he ends on with three crushes (Virgil, Roman, and Patton) his monthly flower bills go up way high. Hopefully he’ll get it in him to confess soon because his wallet can only take so much. 




	2. Some More!!

  1. Logince Wedding!!! A surprisingly sweet ceremony, though it is very extra, but not as extra as Roman could go. 
  2. So um rare pair but relationship concept: RemyxEmilexPattonxVirgil. Hear me out!! That ship and it’s dynamics sound so fucking cute!!!
  3. Dragon witch Virgil Moxiety AU!!! Virgil is part dragon and considers Patton part of his treasure. Also human form is hot as fuck!!
  4. Deceit is part snake. Hilarity ensues. Or angst, who the fuck knows at this fuck
  5. Sanders Sides But the sides can say fuck and other curse words uncensored 
  6. YouTube au where each of them have their own channels but it’s not what you expect. Roman makes conspiracy videos, Virgil is an inspirational channel , etc. 
  7. Idk some more gay shit, I’m tired lol. 
  8. Prinxiety with them trying (and probably failing lol) to bake




	3. Chapter 3

  * Prinxiety wedding! Whose vows are the mushiest? Whose outfit is the most dramatic? Whose each I There’s best person?
  * Virgil celebrates Christmas with Patton, Logan, and Roman for the first time. I can honestly say that this could be amazing fluff or amazing hurt/comfort.
  * Morning routines with Moxiety. I head canon that both of them are late risers and hate getting out of bed early. Once they are up it’s uaually pretty quiet as they wake up. But if they each have to get up and do their own things, they will be affectionate with each other before they part.
  * Virgil is very tall and strong enjoys flustering his boyfriends by picking them up randomly.
  * Virgil is the school pastel kid and Patton is the school bad boy. They have also been friends since pre school but yet no one really gets how they work so well together.
  * Remile where Emile make Remy flower crowns anonymously leading up to Valentine’s Day, where he ask Remy out on a date. 
  * Virgil wakes up one morning to find that all the sides and Thomas have forgotten his character development (with the exception of Virgil himself). How can he get their memories of being a famILY before it’s to late?
  * An AU where everyone has a different way of identifying their soulmate. Virgil has wings that will match his future soulmate(s). What happens when he meets multiple people at once who have the same wings as him. (I personally see this as lamp!)
  * Virgil and Patton watch the clouds together. It’s very serene.
  * Moxiety college au where there roommates who fall in love!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Enjoy these prompts!
> 
> Tomorrow to end this challenge. I’m going to finish something that I’ve been meaning to for a while. Stay tuned.


End file.
